


Don't You Know How To Greet New Friends? (with a handshake)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: frisk is deaf !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, i love it!!!!!!!!!, sans knows how to sign!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans discovers Frisk is deaf! They sign and Frisk is very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am the King of hoh and sl headcanons. chiefly, ones i find adorable. also, [[[[[[[[[undertale spoilers]]]]]]]]]] i think sans would have a soft spot for deaf kids, since gaster was the only one who sans knew who signed.

                “Hey, why don’t you turn around and shake my hand. Don’t you know how to greet new friends?” Sans had asked. Frisk had frozen in their tracks, looking like they had been struck by lightning with the fear their eyes held as they looked behind them. Sans laughed and shook their hand. Noting that they did not seem aware someone had been following them, or talking to them for that matter.

                ///

                Papyrus was out and about, doing something with Undyne about their little Human Problem, so there was nothing more to do than hang around and wait for the world to end. Some part of him wanted to go to Grilby’s and look like he was having a swell old time, while the other part was screaming at him to go downstairs. Out of habit, Sans paced the living room, signing to himself. _Don’t worry! This one looks good, you see, they didn’t even kill- shit, man, you’ve got low standards. Maybe they’ll only fuck up your life a little bit this time. You know that you-_

                The door creaked open. He looked up slowly, his hand still raised to form a “know” off his forehead. Frisk cocked their head like a puppy and shut the door again. “Hey, wait, kid, I-“. Nevermind, they wouldn’t have understood it anyways.

                ///

                Sans snoozed as Undyne and Frisk bolted by, Frisk skittering onto the wooden bridge, the tall royal guard’s armor shimmering. He laughed to himself, alerting Undyne to the nonsense that was his work. “You idiot! A human just ran by! Get up!”

                “A human? I thought those things didn’t exist.” Frisk was safe on the other side. “All conspiracies, you know.”

                “AAAAAAA” She screeched, leaving him behind. He watched her fall down, Frisk picking up the cup and pouring it on her. Sans laughed and faded from the scene. Not much farther to go.

                ///

                “Hey, kid, let me talk to you.” Sans approached Frisk outside the MTT Resort, fists in his pockets. He nodded towards his ‘secret’ entrance. “This way.”

                He didn’t say anything as he showed the way, it was kind of obvious at this point that Frisk couldn’t hear him.

                Face to face they sat at the restaurant table. All other monsters who were in the room seem to had disappeared. “Listen,”

                _‘You sign?’_

                Sans laughed, _‘Yeah.’_

                Frisk smiled for the honest-to-God first time. They put their face in their hands and giggled. _‘I sign too!’_ They clapped after lifting their head up again. _‘I didn’t know monsters could be deaf?’_

                _‘I’m not deaf, buddy.’_

 _‘Oh?’_ Frisk gave a puzzled expression, _‘You sign like you’re deaf! I’m happy!’_

                Frisk really was just a little kid. A small person with big feelings. Their expressions were nothing like the ones Sans had used long ago, and some of the smaller signs had changed. Something about the way their eyes lit up as they could really talk for the first time bit Sans hard. How could he go through his ‘you’d be dead where you stand’ speech after seeing this side of Frisk for the first time?

                ‘ _Does Papyrus sign?’_

_‘Yep.’_

_‘Does_ Undyne _sign???’_

_‘No,’_

Frisk frowned, _‘Does Alphys?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘So just skeletons then?’_

_‘Actually, yeah. Just us skeletons.’_

Frisk messily wiped their face with the back of their hands. Sans scratched his head. They were crying, and smiling. What a weird kid.

                _‘Sans, I’m so glad you are nice. I was scared.’_

 _‘Me too, kid,’_ He smiled, softly, _‘Me too.’_


	2. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this.... doesnt have much to do with the first one.. but i have this Theory and this is a result. happens post true pacifist route :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think............................. ill post my Theory after this... mayb this fic will just b a collection of lil snippets of things??

                “You know that human souls decay in the Underground, right? It’s all that fear in one place, heh.”

                “Is that why the fallen child-?”

                “Yeah.”

                “And you?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Now, Frisk?”

                “What do you think?”

                ///

                It hurt. Not so bad after this many years, but the fire in his left eye still burnt cold and harsh and the visions still plagued him with images of the deaths of his brother, his friends, and himself. Sans could almost feel the blade cracking open his rib cage, thousands of times over playing on repeat like a scratched up record. He could feel his heart drop on the thousands, seeing his brother’s clothing dusty and wet from being pressed into the snow by small footprints. Undyne’s armor, now rusted in the waterfall, Alphys’s lab coats, stuffy and abandoned, Toriel’s door, silent and foreboding. While Papyrus did not sleep because he had boundless energy, Sans did not sleep because he would die a hundred times over each night.

                Huddled up under his softest, largest jacket, Sans stared blankly off into the cracks in the walls, eye flashing blue, than orange, than blue again. He didn’t even try to steady himself, it took too much energy these days. But as preoccupied to his visions as he was, he snapped out as he heard soft patting of feet in the hallway.

                Frisk stood, rubbing their eyes, a big stuffed bunny under one arm, at the end of the room. They looked up at Sans and shuffled over, the sound of their onsie feets sliding against the tile floor. “Had a bad dream?” Sans asked as he scooted over. Frisk plopped down and nodded. “Blood again?”

                Nod.

                “Yeah, me too. Come here, kiddo. I always get tired of sleeping.” Frisk hugged their bunny and snuggled up to Sans, head in his lap. “Wanna see what’s on at 3 am? They’re probably just playing Scooby Doo. Sounds good?”


End file.
